


Facebook Hookup.

by Horangirl98



Category: One Direction (Band), directioners
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Internet, M/M, Motel, Smut, Social Media, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 17:29:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2701316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Horangirl98/pseuds/Horangirl98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>where Louis is so desperate to get wrecked, that he decides to fuck a random guy that he is friends with on his Facebook.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Facebook Hookup.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this fanfic really just came into my mind, so I had to write it.  
> ;)

When Louis walked into the motel room, he was really scared. Never in his life would he ever thought he would be begging for sex on a social media website, but here he is. Ever-since he broke up with his class A douche of a boyfriend Zayn his hookup game hasn't been the best. So after six months he decided that he was going to hookup with a guy from Facebook, and throughout his thorough search of guys he chose one.

So he asked the guy name Harry Styles (he thinks), about fucking at a motel room, and he simply replied with a yes. So now he is here on the bed waiting for this Harry Styles dude, and the more he waited the more he got worried.   _Maybe he stood me up, or this might be a prank, or I could be the next subject on how to catch a predator, oh please don't let this be it._

Louis worries starts to calm down when he heard the door knob twist, and when the door opened he saw him, Harry. "I thought you were going to be a no show," Louis mumbled. "To miss a chance for a free fuck by a sexy guy, psshh no," Louis chuckled softly "you think I'm sexy." 

 Harry shrugged, "I wouldn't fuck any guy if they weren't good looking," Louis blushed. Harry was a charmer alright, he started to feel head over heals and they just fucking meet. "So before we fuck, I wanna know something" Harry looked at Louis. "Um do you do this often because this never happened before to me." 

Harry shook his head, "Yeah you're matter of fact number 68." Louis took a step back which made Harry laugh, "kidding, I'm kidding this is the third time I done this." Louis sighed in relief, "good," "so now can we fuck?" Louis laughed lightly as he sat on the bed, "come and get it."

Harry dived in hovering on top of Louis, and their breaths were lingering. "You are too fucking cute," Louis saw the dimples of Harry's face, and he rolled his eyes "said the dimpled boy." Harry smirked, "but little dimpled boy will fuck the shit out of you." 

Louis smiled "I never got fucked by a dimpled boy before," Harry laughed and got closer "prepare." Before Louis could say a word, Harry lips connected to his and Harry's hand was sliding under his shirt. Louis was tugging on Harry's shirt, and Harry broke the kiss to take his and Louis shirt off. "You're quite fit for a little cutie," "I can say the same dimples."

Harry and Louis kept snogging, and stripping until they were both naked. Louis saw Harry's thick and red cock, which was spilling precome. "Mmm, can I take care of that Harry." Harry turned over and was beside Louis, "it's all yours."

Louis crawled over Harry, planting kisses on his lips, and as he moved down he planted kisses at his chest. When he got to Harry's nipples he hovered over it and lowered down to suck or the nipple. "Mmm f-fuck Lou," Louis let go and was licking over Harry's nipple. He moved to the other side and sucked on the other nipple causing a moan from Harry to escape. He let go and was licking over it, "moving on" Louis said placing a kiss on his nipple. 

Louis placed more kisses downward until he was at Harry's hip. Louis bit the hip, and sucked on the skin causing Harry to groan in pain and pleasure. When Louis let go he saw a purple bruise,  _perfect_ he thought to himself. 

When Louis went down more he finally got to the main course, Harry's throbbing cock. Louis started to lick the tip of the cock and put his tiny hand on the base. "Lou stop fucking around," Louis giggled as he went to the side and slowly slid his tongue all the way back up. Louis kept on teasing until Harry was getting ready to get pissed, and when that happened Louis went all the way down. 

Louis started bobbing his head foward, while pumping the base of Harry's cock. "Damn Louis, fuck, shit" Louis looked up at Harry and fluttered his eyes like a innocent little child. Harry sat up and started fucking Louis face, and before he could come Harry pulled out, which made Louis whine. 

"Come here," Louis moved towards Harry. "Lay down," Louis complied and laid on his stomach. Harry bend down to his pants and went to his pocket and got a small bottle of lube. when he  popped the bottle he lubed up his fingers, "Raise your arse up babe." 

Louis raised his bum up, and Harry aligned his index fir to the little hole. "You ready," Harry asked, when Louis nodded Harry slowly went in. "F-fuck," Louis felt Harry stop and pull out a little just to go back in forcefully. Louis could feel the burn and the pleasure that came from one finger, and then he felt another finger go in. 

Harry started to scissor inside Louis hole, which made Louis whimper. "More," Harry didn't need no repeat as he put one more finger inside of Louis. Harry went faster inside of Louis, "holy shit Harry fuck me." Harry nodded as he kissed the right cheek of his arse, and pulled out. Harry flipped Louis over and he could see Louis flushed face, "you looked  about fucked already."

Louis smiled, "well you have good fingers." Harry smirked "wait till you feel my cock." Harry leaned in and kissed Louis, and Louis didn't want to let go. So they kept kissing for another five minutes, until Harry moved away. "Wait before this happens, let me ride you," Harry smiled and flipped them over so that Louis is on top. 

"The condom is in my left pocket," Louis moved to check the boy's pants and saw the condom. Louis opened it, and moved down to Harry's cock. Louis place a kiss on his cock and rolled the condom down. Then he popped the bottle of lube and covered Harry's penis all over with lube. 

Louis climbed back on top, and grabbed the base as he slowly sinked down. "fuck," Louis whispered as he pulled his head back. When Louis finally reached to the bottom and was piratically sitting on Harry's pelvis, he got back up and started moving up and down. Louis found his rhythm, and rode Harry's cock with all his might.

Harry leaned his head back, and gripped on Louis hip so that he was helping by pushing Louis down. Louis started to go faster and faster, and his rhythm was getting sloppier and sloppier. "fuck Harry," Louis was is a daze and was getting tired. Harry could tell by how Louis was slowing down, so he grabbed Louis and flipped over so that he was hovering over the boy.

Harry started fucking Louis, and all you can hear in the room was Louis moans and Harry's grunts. Harry got faster and faster and was pounding on Louis balls. "fuck, Harry, FUCK" Harry smiled deeper and went in more. When Louis felt Harry hit his prostate, Louis started to scream. Louis was getting ready to hit his climax, and then he felt something. 

Harry was pumping Louis fast and said, "Come for me, come for me my little princess." Louis was feeling it and when Harry did a huge slam he came rough and fast. Shortly after Harry came inside and pulled out, with a smile in his face. 

"That. Was. Amazing." Louis said between breaths, "yeah you were amazing." Louis smiled at Harry and Harry winked at Louis, "so wanna get out of here and grab a bite." Louis gasped, "are you asking me out." Harry laughed, "sure" Louis nodded and got up "you know, I usually don't fuck on the first date." 

Harry smirked at Louis, "does that make me special." Louis blushed "yeah." When Louis was putting his briefs on, he felt a sharp sting on his ass, "HARRY!" Harry devilishly smiled, "how about we eat after round two?"


End file.
